spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeron
Jeron is one of the half-and-half characters in the series. He was one of Iko's henchmen. He has a Spanish accent and amazing athletic abilities. His debut was in SpongeGod and Triton. At the beginning, he was a sea serpent. In the end, he was turned back into his human form thanks to Triton. He became best friends with him afterwards. Story Jeron is the son of Aqua, a minor goddess of the sea. When he was only a child, he was taken away from his mother by Iko, who turned him into a volcano sea serpent. One day, Jeron overheard Iko's plan to capture Baby Triton and, not wanting Triton to suffer the same way he did, being taken away from his mother, Jeron sneaked up on the serpents that were supposed to bring Triton to Iko. He bit the one with Triton, causing him to drop him, and Jeron caught the baby in time. He ran off with him to the back of the palace and hid him under debris. He left him there until Neptune and Amphitrite found him. He was banished from Atlantis underground with other sea serpents until they along with Iko broke out on Triton's 3,000th birthday. When Triton thought he defeated the Kraken on his journey to save his family, he was about to punch Jeron when he recognized him as a child saving him from Iko. Jeron later explained to Triton after the Kraken struck again (Jeron got rid of it) about his past, and Triton decided to help him turn back into his god form. After Iko's defeat, Jeron turned back into a god and reunited with his mom. They were welcomed into the palace in Atlantis and lived there. Jeron also developed a relationship with Neptuna, Triton's sister. When Neptuna got hurt after Jeron and King Neptune tried to zap each other, only blasting her, Neptune said that if she recovers within four months, Jeron may have her. But when she died, Jeron brought her back to life and fled from Atlantis with her but were discovered by SpongeBob, Sandy, Triton, and Esa. After he explained his father left him when he was a baby because he was a merman, he had an epithany and let Neptuna go home to her depressed parents. Unfortunately, Eris was set free and attacked Neptuna, and Jeron brought her parents out of depression, stopping Eris, and healed Neptuna. In the end, he married Neptuna. Looks Volcano sea serpent- He has red scales, a yellow chest, and black flames down from his head to the end of his spine. He is twice as tall as Triton when you extend him. His tail has an orange fin that is shaped like a flame. He only has two arms on the top below his neck but no hind legs. He has to use the serpentine method (the classic way a snake moves) to move around. He has yellow eyes with black pupils. He also has black claws that are very sharp! God- He has shaggy black hair, tan skin, and wears a loose white shirt and brown trousers. He has a small nose and brown eyes. He is also very athletic. Appearances *SpongeGod and Triton *SpongeBob and the Long Lost Princess *Triton, SpongeBob, and the Worm *Esa's a Human! *Tail Over Feet *Tail Over Feet (Part Two) *A Not So Fin-tastic Wedding Trivia *Jeron is the only character ever known who can drink a whole bottle of hot sauce without drinking any water afterwards (besides Sandy)! *He was born in the Gulf of Mexico. *Jeron's favorite catch phrases are, "Ay, caramba!", "Holy chihuahua!", and "Aw, nachos!" *His last name is unknown. *His favorite food includes anything that has hot sauce in it because of his Mexican heritage. *Jeron likes to throws pranks on SpongeBob. *He is voiced by Rene Mujica. *His best friend is Triton, but in Tail Over Feet, he ends their friendship when Triton thought he has gone too far. However, it is possible that they restarted it at the end of Tail Over Feet (Part Two). *His only weakness is Neptuna, like Triton's only weakness is Esa. *He's shown to be very poetic in Tail Over Feet. Quotes I don't care! Mermaid or not, I love Neptuna! She's like the water that quenches my thirst, the light that guides me out the darkness, the Pearl I keep safe in my shell! How can you all be so insensitive! (Tail Over Feet) Why must the world be so cruel!? (SpongeGod and Triton) For a friend like you, Triton, who needs an enemy? (Tail Over Feet) (sees Neptuna injured) 'NEPTUNNNAAAAAAAAA!!! '(Tail Over Feet) What have I done? (starts crying) This is all my fault. (Tail Over Feet) Oh, brother, do I have to ''show ''her to you?! Fine! (drags Neptune and Amphitrite to window) (Tail Over Feet (Part Two)) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Browns Category:Characters